The Dirty Ones RP Collection
by EvaBlackheart
Summary: These are my OCs [Original Characters] for my RPs [RolePlays]. They consist of 10 characters that I am. And rated T for swearing. A lot of it.
1. Darcy - 1

"Subject Recording 01…The Medical Witch"

"This shall be recorded for further use…"

"State your name for the record." "Darcy Delagardelle"

"Aliases?" "Darc, Dar, Cy. But the last one is rarely used."

"Date of Birth" "July 29."

"Your age?" "20 years old"

"Gender?" "…I'm a female"

"Nationality" "Je suis francais" (I am French)

"What species are you?" "I'm a witch. Medical, to be specific."

"What's your occupation?" "Medical student & intern nurse at a local hospital"

"Any powers that you know of?" "None destructive if that's what you're asking. Just healing spells mostly."

"Talents or skills that you have & are good at?" "I cook, clean & am pretty good at taking care of sick people."

"Your family?" "…Parents are deceased. My grandmother who used to take care of me after their deaths is also deceased…No siblings."

"I'm sorry…Your hometown?" "Toulouse, France. Beautiful place…Lots of good memories…"

"A little history of you, if you don't mind…" "In short? I'm an orphan who simply wants to help the ailing people of this world."

"How tall are you?" "Without my chunky cowboy boots? 5 foot 4 inches."

"Weight? If it 's not too personal." "123 pounds."

"Build?" "I've been told I have a skinny model kind of build. With a curve or two…*blushes* I'm not too sure…"

"Describe your skin." "Peachy & soft, I suppose."

"Hair color?" "Ginger."

"Eye color?" "Green."

"Any distinctive markings?" "A few freckles, that's all."

"Weapons of choice?" "If I must, my hands & feet. But I genuinely prefer not to fight."

"Your likes?" "Hmm…Studying, working, helping people, cleaning, learning, volunteering, cleanliness."

"Anything you dislike?" "Lazy people, not being useful, clutter, messy people, watching people suffer, being mean."

"Personality?" "I'd describe myself as a typical sweetheart."

"Sexuality?" "I highly prefer men."

"Turn Ons in a lover?" "U-um…Be sweet, romantic, kind, gentle. A gentleman."

"Things that turn you off?" "Rough treatment. Jerks, aggression. Please don't swear either. I don't like that."

Additional Information/Interview Notes:

"Subject is not a threat. Generally harmless. A sweetheart, to quote her. No potential threat to any of the other subjects. Kind hearted, gentle, a softie. May be in danger from a few other subjects. Will have to be careful with where subject is placed & who she associates with. Interview concluded & recording ended."


	2. Klarissa - 2

"Subject Recording 02- The Stripper Demon"

"Admin-chan here for the next interview. The next subject is apparently dangerous with her eyes, so taking special precautions…Hello, take a seat."

"Your name is?" "Klarissa. Klarissa Medusane."

"Aliases?" "Klare, Rissa & Kana Medusane."

"Birthday?" "Can't remember. But I've always liked April 23."

"And your age?" "25 I believe."

"Nationality?" "A proud American."

"What species?" "A demon, as well as host for Medusa."

"What's your job?" "Exotic dancer." "So stripper?" "Is that a problem?" "…No…" "Oh! And I'm a contract killer." "…"

"Your powers or abilities?" "I have all of Medusa's powers, telepathy & the ability to summon Pegasus. Also, I'm incredibly fast & I'm wicked strong."

"Any talent or skills?" "Horseback riding, acrobatics, stalking, hand to hand combat, excellent use of her chained twin daggers. And dancing. Obviously.."

"Okay…Any family?" "None. Don't care to know if I have any, either."

"Hometown?" "Death Valley, California."

"Backstory?" "Absolutely blank. I can't remember a thing." "Pity…" "I guess."

"How tall are you?" "I don't like this question." "Why?" "I don't like measuring height…" "Your height please." "5' 7""

"Your weight?" "What kinda questions are these?" "Just answer." "125 pounds…"

"Describe your build." "I'm athletic obviously, with curves & busty a bit. Couldn't be a dancer otherwise. They don't hire twigs to dance."

"Skin?" "Clear complexion. And fair colored I guess."

"Your hair?" "Extremely long. Would trip over it if I wasn't careful. Oh, and it's obviously purple."

"Eye color?" "It varies. Purple for normal moods. Gold or Red for fighting. Depending on my level of power at the time."

"Special markings or tattoos?" "A red 'Z' like symbol in the middle of my forehead. But it only shows up if I'm using my powers."

"Weapon or weapons or choice?" "My chained twin daggers. As well as hand & feet."

"Likes or hobbies?" "Alcohol, Reading, Snakes, Motorcycles. Shopping, Travelling, Fighting."

"Dislikes?" "Children, mirrors, measuring height, slowing down, staying still for too long."

"Describe your personality." "I can be reserved. But most of the time I'm loud, brash, violent. If I want something, I'm determined to have it. And people tell me I have a dark sense of humor."

"Sexual preference?" "Dick, my dear."

"Turn ons from your partner?" "Sex in general. I like touching & to be touched."

"Things that turn you off?" "If I say no, don't press it. Just back off & chances are I'll come around later on."

Additional Information/Interviewer's Notes:

"Subject's personality is chameleon like. Changes to suit the needs of the situation. Rude & dangerous if not observant. Also mentioned not liking a 'slut Barbie'…Will have to determine who that is later on…Subject has dangerous eyes that can turn a being into stone. Highly dangerous to the other subjects. Doesn't appear to play well with others either. Will have to wait & see though. Interview done, recording ended."


	3. Eva - 3

"Subject Recording 03- The Immortal Brazilian Bombshell"

"Right to business. Subject looks highly impatient & irritated. Has a violent history. Was hostile when brought in earlier. Took down 4 full sized male guards with just her hands. Let's get her started then."

"State your name for the record." "Eva Blackheart."

"Aliases?" "Barbie, Doll, Eydis, Evangeline Victoria Annotaire, Mistress, Slut Barbie. Don't ask about the last one."

"Date of Birth" "December 21, first day of winter."

"Your age?" "Forever an alcoholic." [Appears 21]

"Gender?" "I'm a Femme Fatale~" [Female]

"Nationality" "Brazilian Beauty"

"What species are you?" "Immortal…And I host the goddess of chaos & destruction"

"What's your occupation?" "I'm a high class supermodel that kills people."

"Any powers that you know of?" "Whatever I can think of. But they're unlimited."

"Talents or skills that you're proud of?" "Incredible marksmanship, excellent in hand to hand combat, can use any weapon. Ya know, things related to killing & whatnot. Um…I can cook anything perfectly & I'm a foreign languages expert."

"Your family?" "My birth mother is deceased. I never knew my birth father. My adopted mother is deceased & my adopted father is incarcerated. My two adopted sisters, Angie & Natsu. And one beautiful daughter, Aki, *pauses* And a couple of people I call brothers."

"Your hometown?" "Rio de Janerio, Brazil."

"Tell me about your past?" "Basically my past is dark as fuck & I don't like talking about it."

"How tall are you?" "5' 5" & I'll still beat the unholy fuck outta ya."

"Weight?" "I'm 154. But why the fuck is that relevant?"

"Build?" "Curvy hourglass, I suppose. But still model build. And sexy as fuck."

"Skin?" "Obviously I'm tan! Brazilians aren't pale colored people, sweetie. *grins*"

"Hair?" "Black & straight. Wear it up in a ponytail or down."

"Eye color?" "Brown most of the time, but they can change color by mood."

"Any distinctive markings?" "One tattoo on my stomach. L.B.D.D with the crossing swords." "What's it mean?" "*smiles* Can't tell ya that."

"Weapons of choice?" "My hands & feet. Or anything that falls into my deadly little grasp."

"Your likes?" "Working out, gotta stay in the hottest shape. Drawing a bit. Mostly blueprints & fashion. I like to take pictures & have pictures taken. I love my family & friends. I like to dance, many different styles. And I love to shop."

"Anything you dislike?" "I hate annoying people, except 'Boy Toy'. I don't like when people touch what belongs to me. And I don't like my past at all. Don't call me a fuckin human! Annoys the hell outta me. And I don't like a lot of other things, but they're not worth mentioning at the moment. Push it & you'll find out though."

"Personality?" "I tend to be bipolar in certain environments. During that time, I'll be quick to violence & my temper will obviously be outta control. I'm naturally possessive of what's mine but that may come across as protective from time to time. And I'm very sarcastic & smart. But I have a gentle side & can be very loving, caring & sweet."

"Sexuality?" "Big, long & male please."

"Turn ons from your lover?" "Um...Dominance. I like to be put in my place at the right moments. Be rough, I won't break. Let me be rough too; it's how I show my appreciation. Talk dirty to me. In any language. It's my favorite. There are others, but those are for the ones who can get that far."

"Things that turn you off?" "Don't. Be. A fucking. Tease. I hate that shit. And don't be scared of me. If I bite you, it's because I like it. And don't tell me to be quiet, unless it's absolutely necessary. Anything else can be found out with time."

Additional Information/Interview Notes:

Subject is an extremely sensual person. Very popular among males. Enjoys the attention & seems to like having dual suitors for herself. That information was obtained off the record. Doesn't seem to mind being insulted for her sexual behaviors. Also, smokes on occasion, but isn't a huge fan of it. Heavy drinker too. Subject is flirtatious, using it in a manipulative manner to get what she wants from anyone who is susceptible to it. May allow a Q & A with her at a later time. Interview concluded.


	4. Eydis - 4

"Subject Recording 04- The Chaotic Destructive"

"I feel like this is never ending…This one is what?...Are we insured for all of that? Nevermind. Guess we just gotta hope her temper stays under control. And I'll need a drink after this one if it doesn't…" *starting interview*

"Your name is?" "Eydis." "That's all?" "Eydis."

"Aliases or nicknames?" "Katrina, Miss Chaos, Hellstorm." "All very interesting…terms…"

"Birthday?" "Whatever day I chose to celebrate. I like to change it up."

"And your age?" "Eternally beautiful." [Appears 22]

"Nationality?" "Greek."

"What species?" "Goddess. The glowing aura wasn't obvious?"

"What's your job?" "I don't work. It's beneath me." "Then your title?" "Goddess of chaos & destruction…And if I must work, I prefer to work in the morgue. The dead don't talk back."

"Your powers or abilities?" "I'm a destructive force. That's all you need to know."

"Any talents or skills?" "Is there anything I can't do? Oh, you & all these goddamn questions, I suppose."

"Okay…Any family?" "Apollo. He's kind of like a big brother, I suppose." "Who's that?" "If you don't know, don't worry about it."

"Hometown?" "Athens, Greece."

"Backstory?" "That's a private affair, darling. You don't need to know."

"How tall are you?" "5 foot 6." "Really?" "Do I need to stand up?" "No, that's not necessary."

"Your weight?" "160 lbs." "You don't look like it." "Is that a compliment or an insult?" "Nevermind…"

"Describe your build." "A perfect hourglass."

"Skin?" "Like gold, but much better. And soft. Or so I'm told."

"Your hair?" "Long, straight, black." "So it is." "Told you. You mortals tend to be so oblivious."

"Eye color?" "Red. Shade varies by emotion."

"Special markings or tattoos?" "Black god seal on my wrists. They look like tribal tattoo bands."

"Weapon or weapons or choice?" "It's not necessary for all fights, but my transforming golden staff."

"Likes or hobbies?" "Eros, chaos, destruction, sex, mischief, Eva"

"Dislikes?" "Peace, boring people, children, being bored, just boredom in general."

"Describe your personality." "Cold, evil, dangerous-" "As well as arrogant, bad tempered, cruel, dark sense of humor, conceited-" "Are you done, dear?"

"Sorry…Preference?" "Eros." "Is that-?" "He's a male."

"Turn Ons?" I like a lot of things my lover does.

"Turn Offs?" I have a perfect lover. So I don't have any.

Additional Information/Interviewer's Notes:

Pretends to be very uncaring & cold. Actually a very nice woman. Self-proclaimed younger sister of Apollo. Tends to be very maternal. But, doesn't like to be told so & will play it down. If she's close with you, she'll tease you. However, she's dangerous if she genuinely doesn't like you or provoked.


	5. Eros - 5

"Subject Recording 05- The Secret Desire"

"Ok, so Admin-chan has decided to share the interviewer role with one of the previously interviewed subjects. I was the lucky one chosen this time, Klarissa. So shall we get started?"

K- "Please state your name." "You know my name, Medusa." "Just state your name." "Eros."

"Date of birth?" "Unknown. But my brother always celebrates it on the 14th of February."

K- "Your age?" "Medusa…" "Your. Age." "Unknown. But younger than you." [Appears 24]

"Gender?" " *smirks* Would you like me to show you?" [Male]

K- "Nationality?" "Same as yours." "Stop being a smartass. Answer the damn question." "Greek."

"Species?" "That would a god."

K- "For those who don't know you, what's your occupation or title?" "God of War & Lust."

"What are your powers or abilities?" "The usual. *looks interviewer in the eyes & smiles charmingly* But, that fantasy you're thinking about at the moment? I could make it happen right now." [Telepathy is one.]

K- "Your talents or skills? And answer truthfully." "Ask Eydis or Eva." "…"

"Any family?" "Parents are dead. My girlfriend killed them. And my brother, Apollo. I like him, I guess. *shrugs*"

K- "Hometown?" "Why are you even asking?" "For the sake of the people who don't know." "Athens, Greece."

"Can you tell us a little about your past?" "I hate ancient history. Can we move on, beautiful?"

"How tall are you?" "6 foot 1 /2 inches tall."

K- "How fat are ya?" "I'm 207 lbs. And it's sheer muscle, ya little snake."

"Um…describe your body structure." "Judging by the way you're staring, I'd say attractive…Hm? *tilts head* Erotic? *smirks* Even better." [Read interviewer's mind]

K- " *rolls eyes* Stop flirting with the poor girl & describe your skin." "Tanned, but very light & smooth."

"Your hair?" "Go ahead & touch for yourself." " *strokes Eros's hair* Black, wavy, silky, very nice & smooth…"

K- "Che…Tell us your eye color for the record." "Red most of the time. But may change to black or gold."

"Distinctive markings on your body?" "Any particular area?" " *blushes* A-ah, just anywhere." "Tribal looking god seals on my wrists."

K- "Here's an easy one. List your likes." "Eydis, sex, war, death, fighting, chaos & destruction. Because they all just go together so perfectly…And her. *pointing at interviewer*"

"And your dislikes?" "Peace, still moments, being bored, imprisonment, Medusa and humans, except you my dear *talking to interviewer*."

K- "Oh! I can answer this one! His personality. He's arrogant, has a dark sense of humor, blunt, coy, manipulative, perverted-" "As well as seductive, flirtatious, powerful, dominant, wise."

"Sexuality?" "Eydis." "Oh…" " *smirks a little* And you."

K- " *rolls eyes & groans* Turn ons?" "Eydis knows that."

"Turn offs?" "Nothing you would do. But…shyness, an entirely submissive partner, and quiet sex. Oh, and I don't like to be kept waiting."

K- "We forgot a question…"

"Oh that's right. Any aliases that you have?" "Beautiful, you can call me whatever you like." "Ah…O-okay…"

Additional Information/Interviewer's Notes:

"Admin-chan? Are you alright?" "I'm…fine….*dazed*" "Oh no…He got her…Well, I guess she'll be out for the next interview. Wonder who'll take her place…Interview completed."


	6. Gabby - 6

"Subject Recording 06- The 6 Persona"

"I cannot do this interview." "Why not, Darcy?" "I don't want to, Admin-san. There's something off with this one. And that scares me a bit." "Alright fine. I'll do it by myself. But, I still need you here to observe." "Alright."

"To get this started, please give us your name." "Gabrielle Estrada."

"Aliases, nicknames, pet names that you answer to?" "Gabby, Gabs, Gab, Blondie & Miss Star."

"Alright, your birthday?" "May 17th."

"And how old are you now?" "15 years old."

"Gender, even though it's obvious." "I'm a girl. *giggles*"

"Nationality?" "Don't let my last name fool you. I'm really Japanese."

"What species are you? If not a human." " *scoffs* Don't classify me with those things. I'm an immortal & I'm a host body for the sun god, Apollo."

"Title or occupation, if you work." "I'm a student. But I'm also CEO of my own company. I sell yaoi merchandise. And I do a little fashion designing on the side."

"Your powers, if you know them." "I know I can regenerate, teleport, read minds…Um…I don't die. Like ever. Oh! And I can't make your most unbearable nightmare come to life! *laughs sweetly*" [There are others…]

"Talents or abilities that you're proud of?" "I'm really good with fashion. I can sew really well & do spectacular fashion sketches. I even make my own clothes." "They look very nice." "Thanks!"

"Any family that you claim?" "Nii-chan! [Angie] Oh! And twin Nii-chan! [Natsu]" "Parents?" "My parents? I don't know them anymore. But they're probably still alive somewhere."

"Don't know them anymore? Would you like to elaborate?" "I ran away from home at the age of 9. Living on the streets, I did whatever was necessary to survive. Some things would break a person's mind… *quiet for a moment but brightens up* Anyway, after a year, a rich man found me & took me in. I lived with him & did whatever he asked up until he died, a year & a half later. The police say it was suspicious & had taken me in for questioning but let me go after having nothing to keep me on. I also inherited everything from him. So now I attend an extremely prestigious school & run my own company."

"Interesting…So, more about your appearance now. How tall are you?" "5' 2". But I always have on my boots so 5' 7"."

"And your weight?" "115 lbs. Aren't I fat?" "…No…"

"Describe your body structure?" "Um, I guess I'd say cute or fashionable." "That's your style." "Oh, then slightly curvy. *shrugs*"

"Skin?" "Gorgeous isn't it? And so smooth too. Nice creamy pigment that goes great with almost any color!"

"And your hair?" "Silky soft. Never a strand outta place. Oh, it's blonde too. But may look strawberry blonde under certain types of lighting. Usually in two waterfall ponytails, but I may switch it up from time to time, doing only one ponytail."

"About your eyes." "My eyes? *blinks* They're blue. Like a, and I'm quoting someone, 'A Caribbean ocean.' Corny, huh?"

"Tattoos, beauty marks, distinguishing features?" "Um, on tattoo. On my foot. I got it to match Nii-chan, twin Nii-chan & Eva-san's. It says 'Eternal Despair Sisters'. Mine has a bear paw print though.

"You're likes?" "Mah….I'm all over the place today. I like everything! *smiles*"

"And your dislikes?" "*tilts head slowly* Anything, I guess."

"Describe your personality." "*looks interviewer in the eyes* That's kinda difficult…to do…I have- *recording stopped*

"My apologies for that. No need to answer that last question. We're running short on time. Next question to keep the ball rolling. Sexual preference?" "Men. It's just nice to have strong arms to hold onto at night."

"Okay, so your turn ons?" "That's gross. Do I have to answer?"

"No. Your turn offs?" "That's not really…important right now…"

Additional Information/Interviewer's Notes:

According to the resident medical witch, Darcy Delagardelle, subject is actually dangerous & a major threat to the other subjects. She doesn't seem to be fully aware of it thought. She suffers from _Dissociative Identity Disorder as known as Multiple Personality Disorder as well. Has at least three other personalities that were revealed very briefly during this interview. Names unknown though. Must keep a watchful eye on this subject. This file is now closed & sealed._


	7. Apollo - 7

"Subject Recording 07- The Perfect Boyfriend"

"Honestly, this is the third one on the interview list. Why are there so many deities on this list? *long pause* The next one is the last one? He better be worth all this time…"

"Ah…Wow…Um…Oh right. *blinks* The first question. What's your name?" "Apollo." "No last name?" "Nu-uh."

"Any aliases?" "Sunshine, Morning Glory, Apoyo, Flashlight, Sol & Pollo, pronounced Paul-o. All terms used by my siblings or close people."

"Your birthday?" "*smiles* Any day the sun comes up."[June 21]

"That was…cute….Your age?" "Ah~ Last time I checked, I had turned 23 for the millionth time."

"Gender?" "That's an easy one. Take a guess?" "Male?" "Bingo sweetheart."

"Nationality?" "Same as my siblings that you have on file. Greek."

"What species are you?" "God."

"What's your occupation or title?" "God of the Sun or Sun god. Either one. They're interchangeable."

"And the extent of your powers?" "No limits. I can control the heated temperature of anything, fire, extreme speed & strength, telepathy. I'm probably leaving things out, but they don't matter right now."

"Talents or skills that you're proud of? Or sports, judging by your physique?" "*smirks a little* Any sports, especially basketball. I swim a bit. And cooking. But let's keep that a secret between us. Hmm…There's more, but a pain to list off. Maybe later."

"Ah alright…Your family?" "My self-proclaimed younger sisters, Eydis & Eva and my actual older brother Eros."

"Your hometown?" "That would be Athens. In Greece."

"Care to tell me about your past?" "I would care not to bore you. So can we skip this question?"

"Alright, then let's go personal. How tall are you?" "An inch taller than 6 feet."

"Weight?" "193 lbs." "You're a liar." "I really am." "You don't look it."

"Build?" "Athletic. Hence the reason for not looking my weight." "…"

"Skin?" "Lightly tanned…" "*mumbles something*" "Sun-kissed? That's cute of you."

"Hair?" "Blonde. Straight & usually somewhere in my eyes. *laughs"

"Eye color?" "Golden." "And very pretty."

"Any distinctive markings?" "Nope. Flawless skin."

"Weapons of choice?" "*shrugs* Heat or fire. Some things just need to burn."

"Your likes?" "My siblings, having fun, sports, good food, art, working out, shooting, surfing, when I can. Warm weather & the sun, for obvious reasons."

"And your dislikes?" "Being bored, laziness, insults to my family, even though they are more than capable of taking care of themselves…cold weather & snow, if I have to be in it."

"Personality?" "Laid back, easy going, athletic, sporty, bright, smart, exciting…" "Sweet, humble, gentle?" "You you're right about the first two…*smiles a little* But if you knew me, that last one would be dropped."

"Sexuality?" "Boy or Girl. I don't have a preference." [Bisexual. Position: Seme]

"Turn Ons in a lover?" "I like cuddling. That being said, I also like nipping, biting, licking, teasing (unlike my siblings), moaning, begging, hard sex, rough sex, uke expression."

"Things that turn you off?" "Turn offs? Hm…It kills a mood if you talk too much. Talk dirty, tease, beg for more. That's fine. But don't talk to hear your own voice. One the other hand, don't stay silent. If something's bothering you or feels good, say something. That way, I'll either stop or do more of it."

Additional Information/Interview Notes:

Subject is the middle sibling between her older brother Eros & self-proclaimed younger sisters, Eydis & Eva. He's a very wonderful person…Would make an incredible boyfriend. Doesn't seem to be a high risk to the other subjects. Interviewer may display favoritism to this particular subject. File is closed & sealed.


	8. Ángel - 8

"Subject Recording 08- The Sadistic Playboy"

"Eros? What're you doing here?" "Figured you may need help with this interview." "That's…nice of you. But why this one? There's two others after this." "This one may prove a little difficult for you to get through." "I got through yours just fine." "*smirks* With help." "Fine…You can stay…" "I like your company too. *read interviewer's mind*" "*blushes* Dammit!"

"Clearly state your name, please." "Ángel Solís."

"Aliases or nicknames that you'll answer to?" "Ánge & Angel. That's. It."

"Date of birth?" "October 25th." "A Scorpio." "Yes I am."

"Age?" "What's yours?" "20." "Ah~ Shame. I'm only 19. Maybe in a few months…"

"*rolls eyes* Not gonna happen. Your nationality?" "Swedish. Changed my name for my career."

"We'll get to what you do in a bit. For now, what are you? Species wise." "A _very_ active, vampire incubus."

"Great…*sarcasm* What do you do for a living?" "Modeling is the trade. Occasionally sell drugs for this girl."

"I don't wanna ask, but for the sake of the interview, I have to…Talents or skills that you have?" "Sex, sex & more sex…And sadistic torture. *smiles*" [Also speaks fluent Spanish, English & does tattoos]

"*mutters* Sick fucker...*normal volume* Family?" "Parents. Dead. And my favorite vic-I mean younger fraternal twin brother, Alejandro. Alive."

"Hometown?" "Gothenburg, Sweden."

"Your backstory, if you will." "I'm pretty normal. Ya know, except for killing my parents & raping my twin on occasion. *grins sadistically*"

"*glares* How tall are you?" "6 foot even with a long-" "They don't need that information." "Suit yaself."

"Your weight?" "Models gotta stay slim but that rule sucks dick. I'm 189 pounds. Can't tell though can ya?" "…"

"Describe your build, ya arrogant assfuck." "Oh? The lady swears? Interesting." "Answer the question." "Lean, slender, like a model. But still very powerful."

"Hair color?" "Reddish-brown."

"Eye color?" "*blinks a bit* You can see they're green right? Or are you too distracted by them? *smirks*"

"In your dreams, fucker. Tattoos or scars?" "Or in yours. Not a single fucking one on this gorgeous body."

"I don't wanna know. Weapons? If your sadistic ass even uses them." "I don't. I prefer to feel my prey die…It gives me a certain level of satisfied pleasure."

"Your…Likes?" "Torture, sex, pain, sex, despair, sex, killing, sex, death, sex, blood, sex, hurting people, sex & fucking sex."

"*groans* Your dislikes?" "Anything innocent or good or has to do with morals, humans & commitment."

"In your own words, describe your personality. Because I'll use unpleasant terms." "*smirks* Wicked, sadistic, unstable, manipulative, bad boy, dark sense of humor, machoist."

"You're disgusting…Sexuality?" "Pansexual. Give me anything & everything as long as it looks good."

"Turn Ons?" "I like everything. Long as it leads to sex."

"Turn Offs?" "Not having sex."

"Status?" "Available, because I won't be committed to one person. Ever."

Additional Information/Interviewer's Notes:

In addition to his extremely sadistic nature, the subject believes that no one else can love else can love his brother. And anytime his brother tries to connect with anyone, the subject will sexually torture & rape him. He should be coming in for his interview some time in near future. Current subject is dangerous & quite unstable. He was subjected to multiple doses of heavy sedatives prior to the interview. Who knows what he would've been like if he hadn't been given them. Another interview may have to be conducted…But for the time being, this interview is concluded.


	9. Alejandro - 9

"Subject Recording 09- The Undiscovered Lover"

"Today, I have a very special guest conducting the interview with me. Say hello~!" *waves shyly* "H-Hi." "Today, **Über-chan** will be conducting the interview with me. He has a very calming effect on people & I feel this will be necessary for today."

"Alright. So let's get started. Simple question first. What's your name?" "*charming soft voice* Alejandro Solís."

"Aliases?" "Al…I think."

**Ü**-"Birthday?" "October 25th Über-chan."

"And your age?" "19, but a few minutes younger than my older fraternal twin brother."

"Nationality?" "I'm Swedish. I know the name can be very misleading…"

**Ü**-"What species?" "Vampire incubus, but not active…" **Ü** -"That's good Al-kun." "What's that mean?" "It means I don't do what other incubuses do…"

"What's your job?" "I'm a freelance photographer…I'm not a fan of being in front of cameras."

"Your powers or abilities?" "I try not to use them…"

**Ü**-"Any talents or skills?" "I play piano & violin. And I paint a little bit." [Speaks fluent Spanish & English]

"Any family?" "Parents murdered…By my surviving older twin, Ángel."

"Hometown?" "Gothenburg, Sweden."

"Backstory?" "I was a normal kid. I had both my parents. But I was a disappointment to them for not being as incubus-like as my brother. But, my life was normal-ish until my brother killed our parents…That's when they darkness started…"

**Ü**-"How tall are you?" "5 feet 11 inches…" "Right…You're fraternal, not identical." "*nods* Exactly…"

"Your weight?" "147 lbs…" "Lightweight for a guy, I suppose…"

"Describe your build." "Slender, soft, lean muscles, but I have good upper body strength."

**Ü**-"Skin?" "Pale complexion…"

"Your hair?" "Messy, black with white ends."

**Ü**-"Eye color?" "Grey…"

"Special markings, scars or tattoos?" "Three piercings, here. *points to right ear* And two others that I'd rather not show..."

"Weapon or weapons or choice?" "Weapons? If I have to fight, I prefer guns. It lets me kill from a distance so I don't have to watch them die."

**Ü**-"Likes or hobbies?" "Good food, nice people, classical music, theatre [plays, ballets, musicals, etc.], cheerleading, poetry, snowboarding, art…Umm, I can't think of anything else right now…"

"Dislikes?" "Uh…darkness & evil things…Torture & being alone…Wickedness…" "Your brother?" "I-I love my brother…"

"Describe your personality." **Ü** -"I'll do it. You're a bit on the soft side, sensitive, gentle, a total sweetheart. May occasionally stand up for yourself or others. Very calm most of the time. But may have the potential to be bold. Quite an interesting person…" "*smiles with a light blush* Thank you, Über-chan…"

"Preference of male or female?" "Boys…And seke…depending on the person." [Mostly uke]

"Turn Ons?" "I'd prefer not to answer that…" [Discovered with time]

"Turn Offs?" "Abuse…pain, rough treatment…Anything wicked…"

"Status then?" "Single…"

Additional Information/Interviewer's Notes:

Subject is very cute. That's completely unrelated to the interview but needed to be said. Behaves mainly like a uke, but has seme moments. Is very sensitive about the subject of his brother, which I understand. Terrified of his older twin brother. From my understanding, subject is a frequent victim of his older twin's sadistic sexual behavior. Subject may suffer from Stockholm's syndrome. Doesn't like to be touched either. Has severe trust issues. May have to conduct a follow-up with the subject.

**Ü**- Al-kun is a very nice person and has a pretty face! Ah~ O-Oh! And he is a very cool friend to have. I should know… *smiles sweetly and hugs Alejandro* I love him~

And thank you Über- chan for your help with the interview. Maybe we can do it again sometime. *waves as the two leave* For now, the subject's recording will be sealed away until the follow-up. Interview over.


	10. Romeo - 10

"Subject Recording 10- The Innocent Bad Boy"

"It just seems to be never ending…They just keep coming…This is the tenth fucking one! Why can't this just be over? And I don't even get help this time…*sighs* Might as well just get started then. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish." *interview begin*

"Straight to the point. Tell me your name for the file." "Romeo Alexander."

"Alright. Any aliases that you go by or nicknames you prefer to be called?" "Rome, Alex, Roman, Romander."

"*arches eyebrow* Hm…Okay then. Birthday?" "March 30."

"And how old are you?" "I'm 17."

"Since I have to ask this dumbass question, what gender are you?" "Male, of course."

"Figured. Your nationality?" "Korean."

"Species, if you know it." "I do. I'm a guardian phoenix."

"And now things are a bit interesting. Occupation, if you work." "As a phoenix, I'm a pet. Other than that, a keeper of the souls of my owners should they die."

"Powers that are bestowed upon you?" "Resurrection, mostly. Fire type things as well, obviously."

"Talents or skills?" "I can run from the cops for a while. *rubs the back of his head* Yea…I get in a lot of petty legal trouble."

"Bad boy type…Family?" "Not a real bad boy. My parents raised me better than that. Dad would roll over in his grave…And mom would slap the shit outta me…if she remembered who I was."

"Could you elaborate on them, your parents I mean, if you don't mind." "I had it easy growing up, I guess. Both of my human parents loved me, without ever finding out what I am. Don't really understand how that happened though…Anyway, we were a happy normal family until the tsunami hit while dad was away on business in Dong-gu. The rescue crews said he had to have been swept away by the ocean when they didn't find him after a week of searching. Mom hasn't been the same since. Kind of lost it & got taken away…After that, I got myself into a lot of trouble with the cops. Ran with bad crowds, caused trouble wherever I went, smoked & kept running. Til I got caught & tossed in jail. It was an endless cycle. But I'm tryna get it together now. To see my mom."

"Oh wow…That's so…noble of you." "Thanks…So, what's the next question?" "Oh right…Your height?" "5' 9". Average height for a human male, I think."

"Segway to your weight." "184 pounds."

"And that would take us to your build." "*lifts shirt*" "Ripped. Very ripped."

"And your skin?" "You could touch & find out." "I'd rather not." "Peachy, clean & surprisingly smooth for a guy on the run all the time. *laughs*"

"Even though I can see it, hair?" "Orange. Don't question it. It's hard to explain."

"Same deal as before, only your eyes' turn now." "They're violet."

"Tattoos, scars, beauty marks?" "One right under my bottom lip."

"Weapons?" "My fists, feet & fire. All I'll ever need."

"Your likes?" "Warm weather, fairness, the sun, music, smoking, drinking, cutting loose, running, joking, pulling pranks & my mom."

"That's sweet. Your dislikes?" "The police. That simple. And death."

"Describe your personality for me. Make it simple if you need to" "Simply put? A free spirit. Almost literally. *laughs*

"Sexual orientation?" "I like the ladies if they can keep up with my running life. *smiles*"

"Turn ons for said ladies?" "That's a secret. *winks*"

"Fine…Turn offs then?" "A buzzkill. Can't cut loose? Stay away."

Additional Information/Interviewer's Notes:

Subject is very open. Appears to have nothing to hide. Loyal to the ones he considers allies or trustworthy. Seen interacting well with some of the other subjects. Will continue to monitor him. But doesn't look like he'll be an actual problem, regardless of what his police record says. Interview over. Recording concluded."


End file.
